


【NC17/ABO/猫魅】对种族杂交的出产方式的亲身研究

by Lumi_Miqote



Category: FFXIV
Genre: ABO, M/M, Male Birth, Medicine, Milk, Other, public
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumi_Miqote/pseuds/Lumi_Miqote
Summary: 【注意事项】ABO，分娩，3P，临产交，公开play，产乳，人外胚胎。如果以上内容有任何不能接受的内容，请务必回避。





	【NC17/ABO/猫魅】对种族杂交的出产方式的亲身研究

**Author's Note:**

> 【注意事项】ABO，分娩，3P，临产交，公开play，产乳，人外胚胎。  
> 如果以上内容有任何不能接受的内容，请务必回避。

鲁加族学者和奥拉族学者有个赌约。

他们都是研究蛮族生态的学者，而非继承了尼姆城邦的军事魔法的学者。而这次鲁加在蜥蜴人的灰阵营中听到的闲聊则让他得知了一个重要的消息——里金蝶游乐场的某对猫男被蜥蜴族人买下后被强制受孕，并且确认已经成功受孕。

尽管灰阵营的义士们提起他们的同族时难掩厌恶和排斥的语气，鲁加还是向他们打听了其中详细缘由。毕竟，属于人类的猫魅族和蜥蜴族的跨种族交配并且成功受孕的事例十分罕见，可以说是珍贵的研究机会。

而奥拉和鲁加的赌约则是：杂交后代能否存活？母体能否存活？以及……杂交后代的出生方式，会是卵生还是胎生？

不过要鲁加自己来说的话，他或许不是个那么称职的学者。因为当他看见那个挺着巨腹在培养皿型玻璃罩中用小穴磨蹭着玻璃罩壁，不时向他抛着媚眼的猫魅族时，他承认自己对这个男性猫魅起了反应，并且当即想要抛下原本研究的目的将猫魅操昏在所有人面前。

与之相反的，他的同伴，那位奥拉族学者，则是皱着眉看着一脸痴态的鲁加，握着笔记本的手逐渐收紧。毕竟，他可是为了研究而来，才不是为了……看他的观察对象在他的面前跳艳舞而来的。

这个紫发的逐日猫魅眯起浅色双眸，深色肤色的手指在自己的唇上捻磨。

奥拉族看见猫魅转向他，打有金属钉的舌顺着手指的形状从指根舔舐到指尖，用湿润的指腹顺着腹部中线，一路下行到肚脐附近打转——为了凸显自己怀孕的状态和想要被上的欲求的行为。

不过猫魅似乎并不满足于奥拉的冷淡反应。他开始爱抚揉搓着自己涨大发软的乳首，拉拽着，勾画着顶端小孔的形状，任由溢出的乳汁弄脏手指。

他侧过头去，视线却始终停留在奥拉的胯间，手指从勃起的下身顶端一路向下，路经劈开双腿展现出的会阴部，在收缩着的后穴口打转。

何等地令人血脉贲张。

对于一向禁欲的奥拉族而言，这样的刺激已经超出了他的忍耐限度和羞耻底线。他甚至想要放弃赌约转身离开这里，却被购买了投喂专用的食物和水的鲁加所阻止。

“在这种令人愉悦的天堂中，撕下你那假惺惺的封面会好很多哦？”鲁加的笑容怎么看都带有绝对的恶意，尤其是手中那支体积细小，却又令人无法忽视的炼金药剂，红色边框的标签令奥拉感到背脊上窜上的寒意。

“竟然用米索普特……你……”

鲁加趁奥拉发愣的空档，将已经加入了炼金药剂的水壶塞进了奥拉族的手中，并且在他身后狠狠地推了一把。紫发的猫魅显然十分欣喜于水和食物的投喂，原本垂在身后的猫尾都因为兴奋而高高竖起。

里金蝶游乐场嘈杂的人声几乎遮盖了玻璃罩降下的机械声，猫魅扶着他的腿爬起，柔软的身躯和有些发硬的腹部贴上奥拉的身体。

奥拉承认，在这样的近距离的接触之下，他没有任何反应是不可能的。

他看见猫魅模仿口交的动作含住特制的壶嘴，尽力吞入那根无机物的同时抬眼注视着奥拉族的双眼……仿佛他含着的不是那根故意做成阴茎形状的水壶壶嘴，而是自己的柱体。

舌钉在冠状沟形状的沟壑中游走，柔软的舌在顶端的出水口停留，随后又一次吞入吮吸着。

猫魅看起来游刃有余地吞吐着壶嘴，直到猫魅的手偷偷抚上了奥拉的帐篷，奥拉才发觉自己已经兴奋到了这样的程度。

“这不是硬了嘛？我还以为你性无能呢。”他听见鲁加的调笑声在他背后响起，于是他转过头，发觉鲁加正拿着那份食物。他能够闻到米索普特特有的气味与原本添加的媚药气味混杂在一起，难以被辨认。

如果说那个猫魅真的吃了这种食物，那么，研究的目的确实能够快速地达成了。

…………

……

莱温感觉自己的状态从一个小时以前就不太正常。

照常来说，就算身体再沉重，向围观的客人展示自己并且互动的行为也是轻而易举的。但现在的他不仅感到了腰腹部的酸痛，还有种腹中的坠涨感和收缩感。这让他在做出某些需要肢体配合的高难度动作时有些艰难。

他想起同族的红发猫男两天前在对面的玻璃罩中应客人要求，贴着玻璃罩壁做劈叉的高难度动作时僵硬的动作和艰难的转身。等到他完成了客人的要求后，在浑然不觉的状态下，羊水从那个alpha的后穴中涌出。

红发猫男当即就跪在了玻璃罩底，因为剧痛而蜷缩起了身体。莱温亲眼看着他的同族被工作人员从降下的玻璃罩中抬出，消失在了茫茫人群中。

莱温没有想过自己的同族到底经受了多大的痛苦，因为今天他的同族依旧发挥良好，并且吸引了大量顾客去观看他的艳舞——除了还有些尚未恢复的身材以外，一切正常。

不过现在看来，似乎是要轮到自己了。

媚药的效力还没有褪去，莱温借着媚药的药力，在玻璃罩内向着观众岔开M字腿，用指尖展平后穴的褶皱，将溢出的情液涂抹在穴口和会阴，在迷乱的灯光下更显得可口诱人。

猫魅的脚趾抵在玻璃罩壁上，不时因为宫缩带来的刺激而蜷曲。紫色的猫尾半遮半掩着蠕动的后穴，被情液沾湿而粘结起来的毛发温顺地紧贴尾巴，比起狼狈而言更显得色情。

这个omega猫魅急需任何形式的插入——哪怕他知道自己的身体已经准备好分娩，他也不想错过任何可以享受性爱的机会。

听见玻璃罩被降下的机械声时，莱温正爱抚着自己的前端，意淫着被尖细的金针从马眼刺入、直达阴茎深处的刺痛与快感。仅靠着意淫，猫魅的前端就涌出一股股前列腺液，沾湿的柱体在灯光下显得更为淫靡。

当莱温被鲁加族学者拉起时，他才意识到发生了什么——大约是这个之前投喂了自己的鲁加族和他的同伴最终决定买下他，并且用他们的大鸡巴狠狠地操自己了吧。

不过这两个人的行为还真是大胆啊……竟然不把自己拖进房间，而是直接在降下玻璃罩的器皿上直接将他架了起来。莱温看见那个鲁加族脱下的内裤中弹出的巨物的尺寸不输给蜥蜴人的巨大肉棒时，干涩的口舌似乎更加渴求精液的滋润了。

身体被放平时，莱温看见那个奥拉族像是放弃了一般闭上了眼，随后将他鼓起的裆部放在自己嘴边磨蹭着。

这不是很下流吗？刚才那个羞耻的小处男模样呢？莱温嗤笑着，果决地扯下了奥拉的皮带和内裤，用脸磨蹭着涨得通红的覆盖鳞片的性器。他看见奥拉咬着下唇，因为难堪而呜咽着。

可爱。

莱温仰起头舔舐着奥拉的性器，在鳞片与皮肤的交界处勾画徘徊着，甚至恶意地用力亲吻着冠状沟，吮吸着沟壑深处的皮肤。津液与奥拉的前列腺液混杂着发出啧啧的色情声响，涂抹在猫魅的嘴唇上。

当莱温吞下奥拉的性器前端时，鲁加族粗大的手指正尝试着探入狭小的后穴。Omega的后方已经被自身分泌的情液染得湿透，宫缩引发的生殖道收缩甚至使肠道也一同痉挛。

鲁加的手指被肠壁包裹、吸附着，仅仅一根就填满了尚未扩张的穴道。莱温的手指正竭力拨开自己的穴口，为这个鲁加族展现更多自己内部的嫩肉，湿润的小穴甚至将鲁加的手指当作道具，不断地试图向内吮吸着。

“唔、唔呃……”新一轮的强烈宫缩来临时，莱温只能含着奥拉的性器，口齿不清地因为疼痛而呻吟。也不知道是不是媚药残余的效力，相较于疼痛，这种内里收缩的奇妙感觉带来的感受更多的是一种受虐的快感。莱温的尾巴缠上了鲁加的手臂，试图为自己找个借力的物体，并且无意识地将鲁加的手指更深地拉入后穴。

显然观众被猫魅发出的声音吸引了注意力。原本如同散沙的客人们在嘈杂的背景音乐中捕捉到了莱温的呻吟，三三两两地向他的方向聚集而来。

显然，当事人不仅毫不在意，甚至因此更为兴奋——莱温将奥拉的性器更深地吞入，直到龟头的顶端撑开狭小的咽喉。即便呼吸不畅，莱温也用空余的右手描摹着脖颈上印出的奥拉性器的形状，不时用指尖戳弄着看起来像是柱体的地方。

下方鲁加的手指已然增加到两根，对方似乎还在考虑能否加入第三根，正用那根粗壮的无名指尖尝试顶入已经被撑得有些变薄的穴口。如同同族的性器一般粗细的两根手指在他的体内探寻着，按压着肠壁，抚摸并不时撑平肠道的褶皱，随后又向更深处探寻。

生殖道口附近的前列腺被刺激时，莱温几乎因为快感弹起身体，却被奥拉族抓住了肩膀，阻止了这一动作。看起来奥拉不仅已经放弃了维持他那假惺惺的禁欲外衣，逐渐沉迷于莱温带给他的快感，并且试图用强行的态度执行这一切。

这个奥拉不顾可能造成的严重后果，紧抓着猫魅的肩膀，向他的咽喉深处狠狠地顶入。粗大凶猛的肉棒裹挟着极为有限的润滑液，强行挤开了咽喉和食道，逼迫这个猫魅为他进行更深入的口交。肉棒上的鳞片划伤了莱温的咽喉，但疼痛引发的快感却令他浑身颤抖。

呼吸困难和缺氧并不影响他人的行为。鲁加不耐烦地抽出了他的手指，在人群的起哄下，用自己的性器取而代之。巨大的性器挤入后穴时，猫魅的身体因为窒息和快感而剧烈颤抖着。或许是两人的行为引发了身体的反应，omega的子宫收缩似乎比刚才更为剧烈，就好像……要将腹中的胚胎直接挤出一般，收缩到不可思议的程度。

终于在莱温缺氧到两眼翻白之前，奥拉族快速地抽出了他的性器，并且在猫魅的嘴还没合上之前，将大量的精液淋在猫魅的脸上。

浓稠的白色液体让莱温看不清游乐场的天花板，就连吞下了多少也不知数——他只知道自己终于可以重获呼吸，脱离挣扎的死亡边缘。

“哈啊、噶啊……！”

这并不代表莱温可以从这场性交中脱离了。鲁加的肉棒操进他大开的生殖道时，宫缩带来的剧痛甚至令他的大脑有了一瞬间的空白。他甚至以为自己就会被那巨大到如同凶器的阴茎操得从内到外都四分五裂。柔软的子宫口被鲁加的肉棒毫无章法地顶弄，莱温甚至觉得在那根巨大的鸡巴操过他之后，他肚子里的胚胎就会这样直接掉出。

“嗯……母体状态良好，宫口全开，随时都能进入产程。喂，记录就靠你了。”

“……是。”

他们在说什么？

莱温吃痛地起身，搂住了鲁加的肩膀，不断抽搐的巨腹阻隔了他和鲁加的紧密触碰，但这并不影响那根尺寸可观的肉棒在他子宫口抽插着的事实。猫魅听见人群发出的赞叹声，感到鲁加正揉搓着自己的胸部，以及自己的信息素混杂着乳香味弥漫在周边的气息。

“奶水都多到喷出来了啊，不愧是在这个游乐场里工作的猫魅……就算处在分娩状态也乐在其中吗？”

莱温放声呻吟着，猫耳向后紧贴着紫色的发。他感到鲁加的性器在体内的动作似乎稍稍缓慢了些许，但当他刚想主动加快节奏时，鲁加却抓住他的腰，狠命向下推入。

“啊、啊啊……！！喀——哈啊！！”

有什么破裂了，在自己的子宫内。

莱温感到温热的液体充盈了自己的生殖道和肠道，甚至大量地从后穴中溢出——哪怕他的穴口已经被撑得无法再扩张，清澈的羊水还是突破了塞子一般的性器，沿着莱温大开的双腿向下流淌，在器皿底部汇聚成一汪水。莱温感到子宫的收缩似乎更为明显，而子宫内的胚胎似乎想要更快地出世一般，正踢打着他的子宫壁，甚至在高高隆起的腹部上印出了明显的痕迹。

明明分娩是何等痛苦的过程，莱温却觉得自己已经将那些痛苦悉数转化为无上的至高快感，甚至不想从这种状态中脱离。高耸的肚腹被他自己的精液弄脏时，他感到鲁加开始抓着他的腰部开始深度的最后几次律动，直到鲁加的精液喷洒在他的子宫深处时，莱温的后穴依旧紧紧地吮吸着这根肉棒，仿佛更多的精液就能让他在这种状态下也受孕一般。

大量的羊水和精液随着鲁加的性器的抽出而决堤，重新被独自放在器皿上的莱温跪在了他的羊水中，用颤抖的双臂撑在底部，本能地向下用力。强烈到仿佛扯碎子宫的宫缩正将他的胚胎推出子宫口，巨大的胎头顶开那道肉缝时，莱温尖叫着，尾巴抽搐着。

然而玻璃罩壁重新隔绝了他和人群，只有器皿中央升起的玻璃长杆能够作为他借力的器物。他突然意识到人群尚未散去，表演必须进行下去。而那个鲁加则在穿好裤子后，又掏出了整整一袋的金币，直接解开后全部投入了他面前的钱箱。

500金币一支艳舞。莱温当然记得这个规定。

于是他只能暂且忽视被顶开的子宫口带来的难以言喻的快感和根本无法合上的双腿，抬起右腿勾住了器皿中央的玻璃长柱。羊水从他的后穴中缓慢地流淌，冲洗了残留在大腿内侧的精液。莱温紧贴着那根玻璃柱，伸出舌舔舐着。

“嗯、嗯……”

即便正从事着工作，他的身体也依照omega的本能，向下推挤着胚胎。他感到尺寸远超过鲁加的肉棒的胚胎艰难地从子宫口挤出，比任何一次性交感受到的快感都要强烈的感受让他双腿发软。就算刚刚才射精没多久，莱温的前端还是兴奋了起来，笔挺地磨蹭着玻璃柱。

他绕着玻璃柱旋转着，左脚在羊水中舞动着。他当然记得背靠着玻璃柱，单手维持着平衡，用玻璃柱嵌入股沟的动作，也记得扶着钢管挺胸顶胯的充满性暗示的动作。他叉着腿，站立着贴向玻璃柱的同时，舔舐着冰凉的玻璃柱，换来了人群的喝彩与更多的投入钱箱的金币。

背靠着玻璃柱向下蹲伏时，莱温能够感到胚胎终于突破了子宫颈的桎梏，快速地向下坠去。不过这个男性omega没有意识到，他的身体结构决定了这样会带来多大的快感——当坚硬的胎头被宫缩毫不留情地推到他的前列腺处时，无法形容的快感几乎让莱温眩晕过去。这个猫魅握紧了背后的玻璃柱，才没有因为突然的刺激而中断他的艳舞。

如果可以的话，他非常想阻止客人们持续投入金币的行为，毕竟这事关他的身体状态和生命安危。不过玻璃罩壁绝对良好的隔音效果昭示了他的妄想不可能被实现的现实，而这个可怜的猫魅或许只能持续跳着艳舞，直到他的孩子降生了吧。

每一次扭动腰肢，巨大的胎头就会狠狠地碾过莱温的前列腺。沉迷于获取快感的猫魅甚至忘记了本能地推挤，持续围绕着那根玻璃柱踱步，不时向着观众展示他淫荡地流着羊水和精液的后穴，一张一阖的小穴似乎依旧欢迎着他们的进入，狠狠地操弄他，让他怀上更多的孩子。

“呃啊、要、出来了——！！”

他感到生殖道被巨大的胎儿撑开，双腿已经完全无法合拢。比任何性器都要巨大的胎儿从他的前列腺碾过，顶开他的生殖道，缓慢地进入他的肠道。莱温的双眼已经被生理性的泪水所充盈，他的右腿向后勾着玻璃柱，宫缩的剧痛令他不得不稍作歇息。

他大概要被自己尚未出世的孩子操得高潮了。莱温顶起他的腹部努力分娩的时候，这样的念头突然闯入了他的脑内。

他不知道那个奥拉族看到他的后穴被露顶的胚胎顶开的时候，捏断了正用于书写笔记的羽毛笔；他不知道那个鲁加族在自慰时再次射出的精液被涂抹在他身后的玻璃罩壁外，一片狼藉；他也不知道人群甚至因为他出色的艳舞表演和他痛苦的反应而欢呼，甚至有人离开了他表演的场地去寻找工作人员商议能否增添像他一样出色的分娩表演。

和这放浪享乐的里金蝶游乐场一样，堕落而令人狂喜。

莱温向他的观众高高地拉起了右腿，配合着玻璃柱展示着他被胚胎撑满的后穴。他已经意识不到任何的疼痛——或者说，所有一切可怖的痛苦都在他的大脑中转换成了快感。他是如此地感谢这幅淫乱的身躯，甚至想要再次享受被胎头碾压前列腺的快感，并且重新开始他刚才有所失误的舞步……不过情况已然不允许他这样做。

他已经沙哑的声音依旧发出令人遐想的呻吟声，逐渐被撑开的后穴的边缘已经薄得接近透明，反射着淫靡的光泽。他的乳汁从高昂的乳首溢出，甚至有少量喷洒在了玻璃罩壁上。他的子宫不停地紧缩着，想要将他的胚胎立刻推出他的身体。

“啊、啊啊——”

或许是蜥蜴人的基因作祟的缘故，巨大的胎头从他的后穴剥出时，莱温才意识到这个巨物到底有多么可怖——他甚至必须维持着右腿勾在玻璃柱上的动作，才能保证它被安全地产出。艳舞已然已经无法再继续，不过观众显然并不在意这些细节……他们现在恐怕更加热衷于看着这个猫魅艰难生产的模样，看着这个巨大的胚胎如何将它的母体操上高潮。

莱温甚至没有多余的力气维持着单脚站立的姿势了。他向前跪在地上，双腿大开地背对着人群，紫色的猫尾只能缠绕在玻璃柱上维持他的平衡。他扭动着腰部，试图将巨胎的肩膀挤出后穴，却发现这简直是无法完成的任务。他发现他的手甚至无法握住滑腻的胎头，也就理所当然地无法将它拽出。

不过这又有什么关系呢？从未体会过的难以言喻的快感、从后穴到生殖道全部被填满的狂乱快感、被诸多观众注视着的公开表演……没有比这更让他狂喜甚至于疯癫的舞台了。

毫不顾忌夹着的胎头，莱温扶着玻璃罩壁抬起了上半身，失焦的纤细猫瞳看向远方不知何处，带着痛苦又享受的表情将巨腹抵在了玻璃罩壁上。不知何时再次射精的前端已然已经疲软，莱温带着脸上尚未抹净的那个奥拉族的精液和满身的液体，向着人群比出了剪刀手。

在猫魅的尖叫声和大量羊水决堤而出的水声中，刚刚出生的混血在玻璃罩内发出了响亮的哭号。

…………………

…………

……

黑发的猫魅拿着他的同伴奥拉族所记录的笔记，从里金蝶游乐场专班的飞空艇上走下。

当他看见那个被奥拉族学者和鲁加族学者带回来的活着的混血儿时，他当机立断地决定了亲自去一趟里金蝶游乐场，找到那个产下混血儿的母体，并且在可能的前提下采集他的血样，研究他的以太构成和基因构成。

不过因为种种原因，当黑发猫魅终于踏入这个蛮族遍布的里金蝶游乐场时，已经是一年后了。希望自己没有来迟。他这样感叹着，在游乐场内四处张望着。

他发现某处聚集了大量的观众，而那些观众显然处于狂热之中。如果是一般的艳舞或者表演，必定不会引发人群如此疯狂的追捧——

黑发猫魅立刻意识到了那里可能在发生着什么。他凭借护月猫魅灵巧的身体和小巧的身形，轻易地钻进了这群蛮族之中。

他看见紫发猫魅正挺着大到令人畏惧的肚腹，在人群面前揉搓着自己涨大的胸部，抱着刚刚出生的两只小猫魅——一只红发，一只紫发。而他的双腿之间夹着的胎头，显然带有奥拉族的幼角的凸起。而现在，这个意识迷乱的猫魅正在努力将那小块凸起的幼角从他的后穴推出，肚腹上也仍旧有拳打脚踢的痕迹。

紫发猫魅射出的精液直接糊在了黑发猫魅的眼前，而黑发猫魅震惊地看见，那个紫发猫魅正带着一脸幸福的表情向他伸出了手。


End file.
